Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Schicksal is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in The Peasant and the Devil, not exactly of her own free will. She is known as Desi. An entity brought into this world by whatever twisted twine of fate you fancy, Desi is more than a little unaware of her past but she won't exactly broadcast that out loud. An avid advocate for keeping up appearances, Desi likes to keep all uncertainty under wraps and face people with a blinding smile. To her, Ever After High is the perfect place to foster potential connections and plant seeds of doubt. Though unaware of her origins, Desi strives for each day to be efficient in her aspirations of knowledge and delight in simpler human pleasures. Like shopping at Hot Topic. Red Bull in hand and charisma cranked up to the max, the world is hers for the taking! Character Personality Desi is a hard to read sort of person. Oftentimes, her behavior seems too put on, even laughable, like a spoopy Halloween decoration rather than a genuinely terrifying creature of chaos. No matter how ineffective her creepy idiosyncrasies are, you do have to admit she'd be a terrific actress if that were the case. She never breaks character! Contrary to how she is recieved by others, Desi believes that she's being straightforward about who she is. very bluntly presents what she believes to be the most important parts of her personality at all times. She's headstrong, not afraid to speak out, confident in herself, and willing to inconvenience others for her own benefit. *aggressive! *asshole cat who knows too much and pushes vases over on purpose. the owo emoji with anger eyebrows *very overbearing! *values knowledge and efficiency, but is more prone to enjoying what her heart beckons for. really contradictory person oops *generally unpredictable in her actions, but only because she is deciding between her goals and her impulses. *Enjoys talking haughtily with cryptic wording. cryptic as all hell man *basically fake deep *Makes jokes a lot, bold and undefied, with renewed vigor each and every day. *A lot of bravado! Pretty confident in herself. *honestly has nothing to lose so shes pretty much afraid of nothing *only shows up to certain classes Appearance reedoing, idk if i want cool creative ideas or fun spoopy devil The first thing that comes to mind when someone looks at Desi, is probably not going to be cute. Yeah, she's pretty short at 5' 1", and yeah, admit it, she's pretty. And with a round, soft face, messy hair, and rosy cheeks, she's like the poster child for a cute kid. But then you take in the devil horns, the folded wings, the gleam in her eyes that seems vaguely something to be worried about, and the entire image is ruined. Thanks demonic assets, you're doing a great job. Her body is pear-shaped, wider at her hips than her shoulders. Her face grows a little rounder when she smiles, something that would normally be adorable. Too bad smiling would reveal those slight fangs she has. And something is always off about her smiles, whether a smug smirk or triumphant grin, they seem quite fake. Her skin is deathly pale which makes sense and almost always rosy in the cheek parts. Because of her constant rush, two red spots are always blooming on her face. Towards the end of her limbs, her pale pigmentation darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black, and then into what looks similar to black smoke at her fingertips. Her hair is short and messy, always spiked to perfection naturally, and impossible to manage. It's mostly inky black, dark as the depths of the sea, and it's her vessel's natural hair color. However, due to Desi possessing her for some time, large, jagged streaks of blood red have appeared in her hair, obviously accompanied by large protests of the vessel. Desi always cuts her hair herself, explaining the messiness of it. After cutting her hair, it is very short, almost pixie-cut like, and layered. Before cutting, it would be longer, reaching to an inch or two under her chin and probably tangled. Her eyes are a beautiful teal, fringed with dark eyelashes that fade into smoke. The shape of her eyes are rather droopy, making them seem relaxed. However, they are usually paired with enthusiastic and expressive eyebrows. Ebony devil horns sprout out of her head and grow slightly pointed towards each other. She also has the classic devil wings, able to unfurl at will. They have a large wingspan of 10 feet, and do resemble bat wings, as they generally are portrayed in media. The thin membrane indulates between dark wines and black, while the "hand" is more of a blackened silver coloration. They are lightweight when not in use, but hold a comfortable heaviness when in action. tail myeh Interests forgeries ( glassblowing TBA Abilities spoopy devil fun Everyday Life Behavior TBA Class-ic Schedule TBA Daily Routine TBA Items TBA Dorm Room TBA Bedroom TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm189.html How Does Desi Fit Into it? xsdcascASdc Relationships Family A huge TBA woops Best Friends Merana Little- TBA Coppola Wind-up- TBA Damien Schicksal - Our loser's little brother Friends TBA Pets Desi has a mischievious red fox, whom she named Mister Cornflakes ("That's Sir Cornflakes to you, peasant!"). Other than that, Desi really likes mushrooms, and so has a littlecoughhuge mushroom garden. Not sure if they count as pets though. A few examples of their names are Thomas the Sturmgeschütz III Tank Engine, Excalibur, Stupid Volcano, Traffic Hazard, Haru the Third, Rosemary Grilled Chicken, and Lucy. She breeds mushrooms experimentally, and probably created a couple species by now. Right now Desi is trying to adapt spores from Water Bottle(Bloody Mary Mycelium, blood-red coloring, causes mild hallucinations and attracts supernatural things if ingested) to live in extremely cold weather and crossbreed them with spores from Crinkle-Cut Fries( Sentimentality Inducing Mushroom, white or beige mushrooms that sense the emotions of whoever touches them up. Changes color accordingly to the emotion, said emotions can be induced if eaten). Desi hopes that the DNA will bring forth saturated-colored furry mushrooms with emotions. She will name said mushrooms Furred Chromemotion Cremini(fluffy little mushrooms that could either be pets or eaten. Comes in an assortment of colors.). For one of her own, Little Miss Muppet. She doesn't actually take these things seriously and honestly just calls her mushrooms "Mushroom 1" or "Mushroom That One" and so on. Romance likes girls shorter than her Oufits rewrite but she likes dressing like the lovechild of a 1950's hooligan and Hot Topic. Themes TBA Links TBA Trivia *Technically no gender (different species and all), but uses she/her pronouns since her vessel is human. *Desi's favorite food is muffins. Or literally, any carbohydrate-loaded grain-based product. *Future career is the cryptic owner of a Bizarre Bazaar. Notes * ehh name change Quotes Gallery Actual Art malarkey.png|a random outfit! DesdemonaMariseSchicksalFArt1.png|Rudino's drawing without jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV2.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV3.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket and shaggy flippy hair! Yay! Desdemona Schicksal.png|Desi, courtesy of Jade! Desdemona Schicksal.jpg|With background, also by Jade Desi.png|By Sola! Desi-sketch.jpeg|to counterbalance the badass art, we have a cutie-pie Desi drawn by Hidden! :3 Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Peasant and the Devil Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress